Anna
by kateandharvey
Summary: When CC's brother Noel dies unexpectedly, where will CC's niece Anna go? Niles/CC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't know where this idea came from, but thought you guys might like it. So, here you go.

Anna

"What do you mean?" CC's face was a ghostly white, and she looked horrified. She was on the phone with her sister, DD.

Niles was concerned, and was standing close to her. He heard DD's voice on the other end. "_He's dead, CC. He's gone. Noel Babcock is now our late brother." _

The tears threatened to spill over, but CC kept her composure. "DD..... How?"

"_Car accident. He was killed by a drunk driver." _

CC heard a voice in the background. _"CC, dear, I have to go. But, you're coming down, right? To the funeral?" _

CC nodded, "Yes. I'll be there. It's this weekend, right?"

_"That's right. Thursday and Friday we're doing the viewing, and Saturday is the funeral." _

"I'll get the soonest flight I can." CC told her sister.

_"Alright, Sis. I'll see you then." _

"Bye." CC hung up and turned to Niles.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, until CC let out a wail, and fell into Niles' arms.

He held her as she cried uncontrollably, trying to calm her down. Noel was the only person of CC's family that really understood CC. Noel and her Nana.

"Shh..... There, there. It'll be alright." Niles patted CC's back.

She pulled away, her eyes red from crying. "He's gone." She whispered.

Niles nodded, "Yeah. He is."

"I need a flight to Minnesota." She told him.

He nodded, "I'll get you one."

She thought for a moment, and then asked him. "Will you come with me?"

His eyebrows raised, "To your brother's funeral?"

She nodded, "I don't think I can do it by myself."

Niles was shocked to think CC would want him to come with her, and that she admitted she couldn't do something alone. "I think I can do that."

CC nodded, "Thank you. I'm going to go home, and rest. Can you let Maxwell know I've left when he, Nanny Fine, and the children get back?"

"Why don't you just stay here?" He asked her, "I'll set up a guest room for you, alright? You can rest while I call for a flight."

CC nodded, "Okay."

"Good. Just stay right here. I'll be back quickly." And at her nod, Niles went upstairs to prepare her a guest room.

/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC

"Yes. I need two flights to St. Paul, Minnesota." Niles spoke to the airport employee on the phone. "Yes, that'll be perfect. Niles Brightmore. Yes. Alright, here's my credit-card number. It's......"

"Niles! We're home!" Fran yelled into the living room, Maxwell and the children behind her.

Niles came rushing into the living room. "Shhhh! Keep your voices down! Miss Babcock is upstairs sleeping."

The loud party all looked at each other, "So?" The asked.

Niles sighed. "Look, I need to speak to Maxwell alone. Can you all stay out here and be quiet while we speak in the office?"

All 5 pairs of eyes went wide at Niles' use of his boss' first name. Fran and the children nodded.

"Good. Max, follow me." Niles headed off towards the office, Maxwell right behind.

As Niles turned around after closing the door, Maxwell asked, "What is it, Old Man?"

Niles sighed. "Max, CC and I are going to need a few days off."

Maxwell's worried face became worse at the use of CC's first name. "Why?"

Niles swallowed. "DD called today. Apparently, while Noel was in Minnesota on a business trip, he was hit by a drunk driver. He died instantly. The funeral is Saturday, with viewing tomorrow and Friday."

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that." Maxwell honestly told his friend, "And I'm not trying to be rude here, but what's that got to do with you?"

"CC asked me to go with her. She admitted she doesn't think she can do it alone."

Maxwell gasped, his eyes wide. "She _said _that?"

Niles nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Maxwell nodded, "When's your flight?"

Niles checked his watch. "6:30. Three hours."

"By all means, man! Go!"

"But, Fran and the children......"

"I'll take care of it." Maxwell told his friend, "Go!"

/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/NC/

3 Hours later, Niles and CC were on the plane.

"Do you feel better after your nap?" Niles asked her.

CC nodded, "A little."

"Good." Niles replied.

That's all they said the whole plane ride. Her brother had just died- been killed- there wasn't much to say.

When Niles and CC arrived at their hotel in St. Paul, CC used their room's phone to call DD.

"Hello, DD? Hi. Yes, we've checked in." Niles watched her as he unpacked their things.

"Niles. Yes, Maxwell's butler. Well Mother's just going to have to get over it. Too bad. No! DD, don't- Hello, Mother......"

Niles rolled his eyes at the fact that BB was even speaking to CC. "Yes, Mother. I've brought Niles. Yes we're in the same room. No, Mother there's two beds." CC winked at Niles, "But I'm sure they'll move together easily. No, Mother I'm not joking. Alright, Goodbye."

Niles smirked at how CC handled her mother. "She's such a-"

"-I know." Niles interrupted.

"We're meeting Mother and DD down in the lobby at Midnight."

"What? I don't want to meet them at midnight! I'm tired, and you," He pointed to her, "Need your rest."

CC sighed, "I know. But I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway. Besides, Noel's lsfhdhg flew from New York."

Niles' eyebrows raised, "Noel's what?"

CC sheepishly answered, "His lawyer."

"For what!? Can't you people at least wait until _after _the funeral!?" Niles was beside himself, but noticing CC's look quickly calmed down. "Okay. We'll go."

"Niles, there's one more thing."

"What?"

"The lawyer's brining Noel's daughter, Anna with him. Along with her nanny. They need to figure out where she's going."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna

Chapter 2

At exactly twelve o'clock midnight, Niles and CC stood in the lobby of their hotel, waiting for BB, DD, and the lawyer.

And then, they walked in the door. Both Niles and CC took a deep breath, looked at each other, and prepared themselves.

Unexpectedly, CC winked at Niles and brought his lips to hers in chaste kiss. (Anna was with them.) And then she stood closer to Niles. "Put your arm around me." She whispered to him, "I want to make Mother mad."

Niles did as he was told, all the while smirking. This was CC's fun. This was her distraction. He'd help her stay distracted. And later, he'd hold her when the break down came.

"CC, Darling!" BB exclaimed, hugging her daughter. "How are you?"

"Well, circumstances aside, Mother, I've been pretty.........." She glanced at Niles, "Busy."

Niles blushed, and BB got a look of anger on her face. "That's too bad, CC. You really shouldn't work yourself so hard."

DD stepped in to break the tension. "Hello, Sister." DD hugged CC, then turned to Niles, "How are you, Niles?"

Niles nodded, "Good."

Even though DD didn't understand CC as well as Noel, she wasn't as much of a Babcock as the others. And she and CC had one thing in common. The dislike of their mother.

"Hello." An older man with balding gray hair and glasses stepped forward. "I'm Shawn Oply. I was your brother's attorney."

"Pleased to meet you." CC told the man, as she shook his hand.

A woman who seemed older than not just dirt but rocks, stepped forward. "I'm Louise Dowsworth. I'm Anna's nanny." She turned to Shawn, "Can I go now?"

Shawn looked at her, shocked, but replied, "If you wish."

"Thank God!"

As the older woman walked away, a small little petite girl was revealed. She was short, skinny, but very pretty. She had strong little blue eyes, and strawberry blond hair. It was long, and curly. It can down to the middle o her torso. She immediately walked over to CC.

"Hello." CC smiled at the girl.

"Are you my Aunt CC?" She asked.

CC nodded, "Yes, that's me."

"My name's Anna. I have to tell you a secret." Anna motioned with her hand for CC to bend down.

So, CC did. Anna whispered in her ear, "My daddy said to go with you if he ever had to leave. He said if anyone else tried to take me, I should throw a fit."

CC pulled away with wide eyes, and before she could respond, Shawn announced, "Let's have a seat, shall we?"

They group walked into the dining area, and got a table. When deciding who would sit where, Anna announced, "I want to sit next to Aunt CC!"

No one argued.

Shawn began. "Alright. We aren't here to discuss possessions or money. We're here to discuss her." He pointed to Anna.

Anna smiled, and leaned over to CC. She whispered, "That's me."

CC chuckled and whispered back, "I know."

"Do you think either of you could take Anna for a little walk?" Shawn glanced between Niles and CC. "I don't really think that she needs to be here while we discuss this. Seeing as how the both of you are marr-"

"-They aren't married." BB interrupted.

"I can take her for a walk." Niles told Shawn, "It's no problem."

Anna glanced at CC.

And at CC's nod, Anna grabbed Niles' hand and they walked off.

/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/

"How old are you, Anna?" Niles asked as they walked.

"I'm 8 and a half. I'll be nine in December. But before we talk about me, let's talk about you. What's your name?" She asked.

Niles chuckled. "Niles."

Anna's face scrunched up, "Niles? Like Miles?"

Niles shrugged, "Kind of."

They sat down on a bench, "Do you think I can just call you Uncle Niles?"

Niles laughed, "I don't know if your Aunt CC would like that."

Anna shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because......"

"Let me guess," Anna folded her hands, "You two have a very complicated relationship, don't you?"

Niles stared at the little girl in astonishment.

/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/

"Look, I may not be the parenting type, but I will raise that little girl." CC told Shawn.

"Now, now, CC. You aren't even married. Nor do you like children. DD would be the better choice. She's actually _got _kids." BB told her fuming daughter.

CC glared. "Mother, I love that little girl. And she trusts me. I will take her home."

"Actually....." Shawn began, "CC, if you aren't married, I can't release Anna into your care."

"Excuse me!?" CC exclaimed.

Shawn sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

CC thought. "What if I was getting married?"

Both BB and DD's heads swung towards CC.

Shawn noted this but answered honestly, "Then there would be no problem. But, until that occurs, there's nothing I can do except release Anna to DD."

"Look here, Mister, I will not-"

"-Aunt CC!" Anna and Niles came into the room before CC could finish.

"Hello, Anna." CC smiled at the little girl, "Did you and Niles have a nice time on your walk?"

Anna nodded, "Yes we did. Me and Uncle Niles had a great time."

BB immediately spit out the water she was trying to drink.

CC's eyes went wide, and she glanced at Niles. He gave her a look of 'I'll explain later.' "That's wonderful, Sweetheart."

Anna rubbed her eyes, turning to Niles. "Uncle Niles? I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now?"

Niles looked at the tired little girl. "You'll have to ask Aunt CC."

Anna turned to CC, "Aunt CC?"

CC got out of her chair and squatted down to Anna's level. "You aren't coming with me and..... Uncle Niles tonight."

"What!?" Anna yelled, beginning to cry, "But I don't want to! I want to go with you and Uncle Niles!"

DD walked over to Anna. "You're coming with me, Anna." DD touched the girl's arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, and Anna ran into CC's arms.

Standing up with Anna in her arms, CC asked Shawn, "Is there any way Niles and I can get temporary guardianship of her? We aren't married, but just for a short period of time?"

Shawn sighed. "I suppose that would be alright. But the longest I can give you is one week. After that, it's out of my hands."

Niles nodded, "We'll take it."

/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/

CC, Niles, and Anna all walked into the room 5 minutes later.

Anna turned to Niles and CC. "I'm tired." She stated.

"Okay." CC told Anna, grabbing the girl's suitcase from Niles, "Uncle Niles will go into the bathroom and we'll get you in bed, okay?"

Anna nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Okay."

Niles walked into the bathroom.

CC opened Anna's suitcase, and pulled out a Barbie nightgown. After helping Anna put it on, CC tried to tuck her into bed.

"I need Bear!" Anna told CC.

"What?"

"Bear!" Anna pointed to her suitcase from the bed.

CC reached in and pulled out a brown teddy bear. She handed it to Anna, and kissed the little girl's forehead. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Goodnight, Aunt CC." Anna closed her eyes, but immediately opened them. "I need to say goodnight to Uncle Niles."

"Oh...... Right." CC yelled. "Oh Uncle Niles!!"

Niles emerged from the bathroom, and walked over to the bed. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Goodnight, Uncle Niles."

As Niles walked back into the bathroom with his pajamas to change, Anna whispered to CC, "Is he your boyfriend?"

CC shook her head. "No. He's my....... friend."

"He told me you guys have a very complicated relationship."

CC laughed, "That's one way to put it." She smiled, "Goodnight, Anna."

"Goodnight, Aunt CC." Anna closed her eyes, and was asleep by the time Niles came out of the bathroom.

It wasn't until CC emerged from the bathroom with her PJ's on that she realized she didn't have a place to sleep. She had given Anna her bed.

Niles scooted over, and patted the spot next to him. "Come here."

CC shook her head. "It's fine. I'll just sleep in the chair. No big deal." CC started walking towards the chair across the room.

Niles shook his head, "Nonsense. You need your sleep. If it makes you more comfortable, I'll sleep in the chair."

CC stared at him for a moment, "If I sleep in the bed with you, will you sleep there with me and shut up?"

He nodded, smiling.

She sighed, and walked over to the bed.

It was a very tight squeeze, the bed being only a twin.

The next morning, Niles and CC were awakened by Anna bouncing on them. When CC opened her eyes, she came face to face with Anna's well........ face.

"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend."

CC sighed, "He's not."

"Then why are you in the same bed?" Anna questioned.

CC sighed, and hit Niles. "Uncle Niles. Your niece wants you to answer some questions for her."

/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/NCC/

30 minutes later, while they were eating their breakfast, Anna asked her Aunt and Uncle, "Why can't I stay with you guys forever?"

"Because we aren't married, and Shawn wants you with someone who's married, so you'll have two parents." Niles answered.

"So, I'll go with Aunt DD?" Anna's face scrunched up at the thought.

"Yes." CC nodded.

Anna's brow furrowed, "Why don't you guys just get married?"

Niles looked at CC, and CC looked at Niles. "Then you guys could keep me forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna

Chapter 3

The next day was the viewing. Well, the first one. As CC was helping Anna change, Niles' thoughts were running wild. _Should I tell her? What would she say? What should I say? I want her to keep that little girl........... Would she let me be a part of Anna's life? Would she want a divorce? _

_Just then, Niles' thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see Anna standing in front on CC. The small girl had on a purple dress with darker purple flowers printed on it. She looked very pretty. _

_"Don't I look pretty, Uncle Niles?" She asked. _

Niles chuckled and smiled, "Yes you do. Very pretty, Anna."

Anna stepped away, and doing a Vanna White hand movement, asked Niles, "What about Aunt CC, Uncle Niles? Doesn't she look beautiful?"

CC had on a black dress with white trim and white flowers printed on it.

His eyes locked with hers as he answered, "Aunt CC always looks beautiful, Anna. But especially today." He winked, and CC blushed.

Anna smiled at the two as their eyes kept locked onto each other's.

"What time do we have to leave, Uncle Niles?" Anna asked.

Niles broke their gaze, and looking down at his watch answered, "In about 5 minutes. Why?"

"I just...... Nevermind."

Both CC and Niles crouched down to Anna's level. "What is it?" CC asked.

"Do you promise not to tell?" Anna's eyes went from Niles to CC, back and forth, and back and forth.

"Tell who?" Niles questioned.

"Anyone." Anna replied.

"Has someone done something to you?" CC asked Anna, "Something they shouldn't have been doing?"

Anna shook her head, "No. It's just a secret."

"What is it?"Niles asked.

"I....... Well,.......... Do you guys think that...............Daddy would be............mad if I didn't go today?"

CC shook her head, "You don't want to go?"

"No." Anna replied, "But I don't want Daddy to hate me from heaven."

CC leaned forward and hugged the girl. "Your Daddy won't hate you." CC pulled away.

"Promise?" Anna asked.

CC nodded, "Promise."

"Anna," Niles began, "If you don't want to go, then........" He looked at CC for her nod, and continued, "You don't have to go."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Really." CC replied. "But you have to go tomorrow and the day after."

"Deal." Anna replied.

Niles and CC both moved forward to hug the girl, and Niles asked, "What would you like to do?"

"Can we go get pictures?"

CC and Niles both looked confused. "Pictures?" CC asked.

Anna nodded, "Yeah, you know. Family portraits? My friends at school used to get them with their mommies and daddies all of the time. But, I've never had one."

"I think we can do that." Niles told her, "But we'll have to wait until later. Okay?"

Anna nodded, smiling, "Okay." Just as quickly as it came, Anna's smile disappeared. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

"What is it?" CC asked.

"Have you guys ever kissed before?"

Niles and CC looked at each other, and then down at the little girl.

"As a matter of fact," Niles answered, "We have."

"Really?"

CC nodded, "Yes."

"Oh." Anna replied, "Will you guys ever have a baby? Because if I stay with you forever, I'd really like a sibling."


	4. Chapter 4

Anna

Chapter 4

"You don't understand, we need a different room." CC tried to explain the predicament to the young boy behind the desk.

"I can't give you a different room."

"Look it, we're willing to pay whatever price, we just need a suite." Niles told the boy, clearly getting upset.

CC looked at him, "Niles, calm down. I'm taking care of it." Niles sighed, and CC turned to the boy, "Can we get a suite? I'll pay whatever the costs. It's just............ we have an unexpected guest join us."

The boy smiled, "The suite is $400 dollars a night. How many nights would you like?"

CC, already knowing the boy was going to pocket the extra 200 she was just charged, sighed and responded, "We need four more days. But don't book anyone after us, in case we need the room longer."

"That'll cost you....." The boy sang.

Niles looked at the boy evilly, "How about you knock the suite price back down, you don't get a tip, and I'll let you keep your teeth."

"Niles!" CC yelled, "What is wrong with you today?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Niles told her.

"D-De.....deal." The scared boy fixed up the room for them, as CC paid.

The truth was, Niles had been up all night because he and CC were pressed together in that bed. He couldn't sleep because his senses wouldn't let him.

After they were all settled into their suite, complete with not only 3 beds, but two in one room and one in the other, but also a kitchen, couch, and T.V, Anna was more than ready to go get pictures taken.

"Can we go NOW?" She asked impatiently.

CC sighed, "Yes, we can go now."

ANNAANNAANNAANNAANNAANNA

"Okay, now just tilt your head a little to the left, Sweetie." The photographer told Anna.

Anna did just as she said, tilting her head.

The photographer snapped the picture, and spoke. "Alright, sweetheart you're all done." Then, as Anna got up, she turned her head to Niles and CC, "Would Mom and Dad like some pictures too?"

Niles and CC looked up, surprised. "Oh, no. That's quite alright but we're........." CC tried to protest.

"Do it." Anna told them, "Please?"

Niles and CC sighed, but at Anna's cute, convincing face gave in, and took their seats.

"Okay, just smiles..... smiles......" The photographer snapped their smiling faces.

"Now, how about some romance, hm?"

"I don't really think....." Niles tried to protest.

"Oh, don't worry. We aren't going to do anything that would be inappropriate in front of the 'young' one. Just a little kiss."

"I'm not young." Anna told her sternly.

The phtographer looked at the little girl. "Right......" She turned back to Niles and CC who were now standing. "Now, how about that photo?"

Before CC had a chance to protest once again, Niles had his hand of her face, and his lips pressed to hers chastely.

When Niles pulled away, his hand stayed on her face. They gazed at each other as another picture was snapped.

"Okey dokey." The photographer spoke, "If you just want to join your parents, honey, we can get a few family shots."

Later that day, after Anna was in bed, Niles and CC stayed up talking.

Niles sat on the couch, and looked up as CC walked into the room. "She's out like a light. She's exhausted."

Niles nodded, smiling. CC walked over, and sat down next to him, some what curling up with him.

She sighed, and toyed with her earring as she spoke nervously, "Niles, can I ask you something?"

Niles looked down at her, wrapping his arm around her, "Shoot."

Her eyes down cast, she began, "Would you..........ever.......... consider, uh........" She moved her eyes back up to meet his, "Marrying me?" She whispered the final two words, unable to speak them clearly.

He looked directly into her eyes, and snwered, "I've considered it." She looked surprised, but let him continue, "But, if we do this, I want to be a part of Anna's life. And I want to do this right, too. No quick 'I Do's' in a chapel somewhere. I want to be able to plan the wedding, and do this properly."

She nodded, smiling, "Deal."

He blushed, looking down. "Do you think........ I mean, could I kiss you?"

She looked shocked, and he mistaked it for discomfort. "Nevermind, I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry... I....."

"Niles? Just do it."

Niles hesitantly leaned forward and captured CC's lips with his own.

CC pushed her lips more firmly to his, a sign that she was okay with what he was doing.

It didn't take long for the chaste kiss to become not so chaste. Niles had his arms around CC, and CC's arms were wrapped around his neck.

Just when things started to get _really _heated. (As in CC was reclining back onto the couch heated,) they were broken apart by a voice.

"Aunt CC? Uncle Niles?"

The Aunt and Uncle duo broke apart quickly, their breathing heavy.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" CC asked the child.

Anna stood in the doorway from the hallway, holding her bear in one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other. "I had a nightmare."

Niles patted the couch between he and CC, "Come here."

Anna shuffled over to them, sat down, and curled up between them.

"What was the nightmare about?" CC asked her.

"I-I I got taken away. You guys had me, but I got taken away." She began to cry, "I was sooo scared."

Niles hugged the girl, "It's alright, it was just a nightmare. You're okay now. We're still here."

"And we aren't going anywhere." CC comforted.

"You aren't? You guys are going to keep me forever?"

Niles sighed, and nodded, "We're going to keep you forever."

"Cool!" Anna's tears were immediately replaced with a huge smile.

"Are you okay now?" Niles asked.

Anna nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright then," CC told the girl, "Let's get you to bed, you've got a long day tomorrow."

Anna sighed, got up, and after hugging Niles walked towards 'her' room. "I know, I know, I know. Such a busy girl I am."

CC and Niles laughed, "I'll be right back, and we can talk, okay?"

Niles nodded, "Sure."

CC smiled, and walked off towards Anna's room.

Niles waited........

And waited........

And waited......

And after 20 minutes of CC not coming back, he went to look for her. When he peaked into Anna's room, both Anna AND CC were out like a light. He chuckled lightly to himself, and scooped a sleeping CC into his arms, putting her to bed.

Their talk would just have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna

Chapter 5

The next day, Niles, CC, and Anna, all in their formal attire, headed  
to the funeral home for the viewing. As soon as they walked in, CC  
faced DD and worst of all.......BB.

"Chastity Claire! What in God's name is wrong with you!?" BB glared at  
her daughter.

"Mother, Anna-"

"-Who cares about Anita!? She should've been here! It was your  
responsibility to get her here! What were you doing instead, Dear!?  
Innapropriate things with that servant, no doubt!"

"Her name is Anna, Mother." CC defended herself, "And Anna-"  
She stopped abrupty, looking at Anna. The girl was terrified. She  
didn't want anyone to know that she didn't want to attend her own  
father's viewing.

"Anita what, CC?" BB rudely pushed.

CC sighed, but didn't bother to correct her mother. "I took it upon myself to have Anna stay home. I didn't think she needed to be here, and took her for ice cream instead. I'm sorry."

"What is wrong with you, Chastity Claire!? I should've known that you would be a horrible Mother to Anita...... I knew DD would've been the better choice."

"Now you wait just one minuter, Mrs. Babcock!" Niles raised his voice, stepping forward, "CC has been nothing but kind,warm, and wonderful to Anna. CC didn't bring Anna here yesterday because the poor girl was so upset that she practically fainted! I have to say, I'm not surprised Noel didn't leave Anna with you. Look at what a good example you're setting now, yelling at your daughter. At your own son's funeral, no less!" Niles paused, taking a breath. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be in there." Niles pointed to the room Noel's viewing was in.

"Aunt CC?" Anna asked.

She and CC were sitting on a couch in the room, watching all of the people, and just.........chilling. Niles was in the bathroom, trying to recompose himself.

"Yes, sweetie?" CC asked.

"Do I have to go up there?" Anna pointed to where Noel's casket was.

CC shook her head, "No, sweetheart. Not if you don't want to."

"Oh." Anna replied, "Okay."

They had chose to do a closed casket, due to the damage from the accident.

Meanwhile.........

"Hey, Stan. Did ya get a load of the hot blond with Noel's little girl?" A man with blond hair stood in the bathroom, talking to another man with brunette hair.

"Sure did! I need to get me a piece of that hot Mama."

Niles, listening in outside the bathroom door, stepped in. "Excuse me, gentleman, but the 'hot Mama' happens to be Noel's sister, CC."

"You know her name?" The man whose name was unknown asked.

Niles nodded, "Of course I do. She's my fiance."

"Oh." Stan told Niles, "George and I are real sorry, man. We didn't know."

"It's quite alright." Niles replied, "Just keep your hands, and eyes to yourself, and we'll have no problem."

Niles smiled, and walked out of the room. He was definitely calm now.

ANNAANNAANNAANNAANNAANNAANNAANNA

The viewing was until 3, but Niles and CC only stayed until 2. Nothing was planned, they were all tired, and Anna was upset.

After they got back to the hotel, and were all showered and changed, CC suggested they go eat.

10 minutes later, they found themselves at a restaurant called, 'Lee and Oo.'

They were seated in a booth, and Anna was coloring.

"Uncle Niles?" Anna asked from across the table, "Will you play hangman with me?"

"Sure." Niles replied, and he took the crayon from her hand.

Anna's word was _family, _and both Niles and CC were touched.

Suddenly, Niles got an idea.

"Anna? Could I play hangman with Aunt CC for a moment?"

CC looked up at him quickly from across the table.

"Sure." Anna replied, and handed him all of the crayons.

Niles immediately wrote on the paper:

**"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _?" **

"Wow." CC commented, "19 letters?"

Niles nodded, "You'll get it."

In 5 minutes, CC had everything but her legs, and the paper looked like this:

**"_ an _ e go _ ing _hopping?" **

And, another 3 minutes later, CC was hung.

Niles immediately filled in the letters, and showed it to her:

**"Can we go ring shopping?" **It read.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Honestly, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I've been super busy. Very sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 6.

Anna

Chapter 6 (Finally!)

CC looked up at Niles. "Seriously?"

Niles nodded, shrugging, "If we're getting married, we need to get rings."

"That's right, Aunt CC." Anna jumped in, "You need rings to get married."

Before CC could reply, the food was brought to them.

While Anna was chewing on her kiddie sized burger, she spoke, "Wooh Woah, wif woo whys wet warried,-" (You know, if you guys get married.)

"Anna, sweetheart, swallow first so I can understand you." CC told the girl.

After swollwing, Ana smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I was trying to tell you guys, If you get married, won't you like.......kiss, and stuff?"

Niles laughed out loud, "Most likely, yes. Does that bother you?"

Anna shook her head, "No."

Anna*Anna*Anna*Anna*Anna*

"Oh, Niles! This is definitely the one!" CC exclaimed, examining her finger.

The ring _was _beautiful, and it was definitely fit CC's tastes. It was very large, with a bigger diamond, and it was rounded with crystals.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. 100%. It's beautiful."

He nodded, "That it is." He turned to the cashier, "We'll take it."

Anna*Anna*Anna*Anna*Anna*Anna*

After returning home from ring shopping, CC sent Anna off to bed.

"But Aunt CC, I want to stay up with you and Uncle Niles!" The little girl whined.

"Now, now Anna, you mustn't complain. You've got a rather long day ahead of yourself tomorrow. Get off to bed." Niles explained.

Anna sighed, "Alright." She walked over to Niles, "Good night, Uncle Niles."

He smiled, hugging the girl, "Good night, Anna."

Anna walked over to CC and hugged her, "Good night, Aunt CC."

CC hugged the girl back, but was a little confused. "Don't you want me to tuck you in?"

Anna shook her head, "No. That's alright. I can make it by myself tonight."

CC smiled, but was a little concerned. "Are you alright?"

Anna nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I just don't think I'll be able to stay awake long enough for you to tuck me in."

They all chuckled softly.

"Goodnight, guys." Anna told them.

"Good night, Anna." They replied, and watched her walk to her room.

CC took a seat on the couch next to Niles, "You know, it's very odd when you do that."

"Do what?" He questioned.

"Go all British on me."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

She replied simply, trying to imitate his voice, "Now, now Anna, you _mustn't_ complain. You've got a _rather_ long day ahead of _yourself_ tomorrow. _Get off_ to bed."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry. I get that way when I get tired. My natural speaking habits come back on their own."

"No need to apologize." CC told Niles, "It did't bother me, just kind of startled me. That's all." She paused, "Actually, I thought it was kind of.............cute."

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised, "Really?"

She nodded, smiling. But, her smile soon faded. "What?" He questioned.

She sighed. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Niles nodded, "Yes it is. Yes it is."

(AN: The last chapter of Not Us should be up soon. Not soon as in like, hours soon. But as in days soon. So, get ready!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Anna

Chapter 7

That night, CC woke up to a sobbing sound. She sat up in her bed to hear more clearly.

"Niles?" She whispered, looking across the room at his sleeping form. "Niles?"

She slowly got up and walked over to his bed. "Niles?" She lightly touched his arm.

He shot up, "Huh? What?"

"Do you hear that?" She paused for a moment and then continued, "I think it's Anna."

He nodded, and got out of his bed to follow CC down the hall to Anna's room.

CC carefully opened the door to Anna's room. "Anna?" She whispered.

The little girl turned her head to look at CC, her face covered in tears.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" CC asked, stepping closer.

"I-I I j-j-ust-just miss-s-s my d-d-dad." She was practically hyperventilating, and CC felt so bad for her.

Anna continued, "I'm sor-r-ry sorry for c-c-ry-crying."

Niles stepped forward, "That's okay, Anna. It's okay to cry."

Anna nodded somewhat calmed down, "Yeah?"

CC smiled, "Yeah, sweetheart." She paused, "You've got a long day tomorrow, why don't you try and get some rest."

Anna looked at Niles, "Will you guys stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Niles told the girl.

For the next ten minutes, Niles and CC sat with Anna and comforted her until she fell asleep.

On the walk back to their room, Niles asked CC, "Have you picked a date yet?"

"For what?"

"Our wedding." He smiled, and CC slapped him as they got back into bed, and went to sleep.

The next day was horrible. It was long, drawn out, and took a toll on everyone. They were now seated at a table in the hall eating. Niles and CC were seated at the table with DD, BB, and of course, Anna.

As they were eating, Niles leaned over to CC and whispered, "Are you alright?"

She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Now, now, Chastity." BB scolded, "This is no time for promises of activities for later tonight after Anita is sleeping."

CC just stared at her mother. She opened her mouth to rip her head off when Niles once again whispered to her, "Don't let her win."

At this, CC giggled loudly just for effect. Then, she slapped Niles' arm. "Niles! My mother is right there!"

"I'm sorry, Love." He told her, kissing her neck, "I couldn't help myself."

"Chastity Claire!" BB yelled, standing up. "That is no way for a Babcock woman to behave! Just throwing yourself at men!"

"Why, mother! Anna is right there!" CC exclaimed.

Anna just smiled, liking what was happening.

Later that night, Niles and CC sat down to have a talk with Anna.

"We just want to know if you have any questions about what is going to happen." Niles told the girl.

Anna sighed, thinking. "You guys are getting married?"

"Right." CC answered.

"And you're going to keep me forever?"

"Yes." Niles replied.

"Am I going to get a sibling?"

Niles and CC glanced at each other. "Possibly..... Anything could happen."

Niles stared at CC in shock, she would have a child with him?

"One more." Anna told the adults, and they nodded.

"My daddy always said not to marry someone unless you love them. Do you guys love each other?"

Niles and CC went silent.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh my goodness! I had horrible writer's block with this story! But, I re-read it, and now, here's a new chapter! Yay!!

Anna

Chapter 8

The next day, Niles and CC mutually decided to call the lawyer, and schedule a meeting with Mr. Oply, DD, and BB.

"Yes! Hello, Mr. Oply." CC spoke into the phone. "Yes, Niles and I want a meeting. Yes! Wonderful!"

As CC stood, talking on the phone, Niles and Anna sat in the floor playing go fish.

"Who's she talking to?" Anna asked Niles.

"Mr. Oply." He easily answered.

"Oh." She seemed satisfied with the answer. "About me?"

"That's right, Anna."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled, "Do you have any twos?"

"Go fish." Niles replied.

"Niles, Anna, clean up the cards. We're meeting Mr. Oply in 10 minutes in the lobby." CC spoke, running over to them.

They quickly did what they were told.

"Well," Mr. Oply began, "Miss Babcock," He pointed to CC, "And Mr....?" He pointed to Niles.

"Just Niles, is fine."

"Mr. Niles, have called this meeting."

"CC?" BB asked looking across the table at her daughter, "What's going on?"

CC sighed. "Niles and I have an announcement."

"CC, sweet sister," DD spoke, touching CC's arm, "Please tell me you're not pregnant."

CC became extremely angry when DD glanced at Niles.

"No. I'm not pregnant." CC said sharply, "However, just for the record, if I was, I'd be ecstatic. What I was going to say was, Niles asked me to marry him, and I said yes, so we're getting married."

BB gasped, "CC, don't do this! Don't ruin your life by marrying this.....this..... _servant_." She spit.

"Now you listen here, _Mother_." CC stood up from her chair and pointed at her mother.

Niles leaned over to Anna and whispered, "Watch out, she's on a Babcock roll."

Anna and Niles snickered as CC continued.

"The only thing that has ever ruined my life is you! Niles is a good, honest man, and he's hard working too. He understands me better than anyone, and he _cares_. He _cares_, Mother. He cares about me, and Anna, and the Sheffields. He cares about everyone but himself. He _thinks_ about everyone but himself. And we're getting married." She finished. "C'mon, guys. Let's get out of here." She grabbed Niles' hand, who in turn grabbed Anna's.

Just as they were leaving, BB told CC, "Oh, Chastity Claire, just _wait_ until your father hears about this!"

CC spun around, still holding onto Niles' hand. "Please, Mother. Do you really think Daddy will care? I don't think so! Even if he does care, too bad, I'm getting married."

"Fine! But I never want to see you pregnant, Chastity! Or doing anything else with that servant!" BB yelled.

Turning around, and once again leaving, CC turned her head back to look at BB. "Then close your eyes, Mother."

And with that, CC leaned forward and kissed Niles to no end.


End file.
